Kim Possible Meets Robocop
by MichaelCross
Summary: This story is the prequel to KP/SH series. Kim and Ron go to Delta City to investigate corporate hassling from one company against another. Can they stop a vile scheme when they learn what it is? Has violence, lunatic humor and sensual material.
1. Alex Murphy and Drakken's Interview

Kim Possible Meets Robocop

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Alex Murphy and Drakken's Interview

Author's note: This story takes place two months before Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk. It explains how Ron and Kim get together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Also, it explains Bonnie's whole new view about Ron and Josh's negative side coming up.

It's been three years since the S.A.I.N.T. Project and the Legion Virus was destroyed by an EMP pulse in Delta City and Old Detroit. Life in both areas have since returned to normal. Commander Alex Murphy, the de facto Leader of the Security forces, is on his way to see James Murphy, his son. James had said that Sara Cable is trying to make trouble for his corporation.

Alex thinks about the reunion they had during the crisis. He had another name, Robocop. James was supposed to use an EMP generator on him, but instead joined Alex and Ann R. Key in the fight to stop the Legion Virus. In the end, John Cable, who had become the darker version of Alex, RoboCable, made the ultimate sacrifice and triggered the weapon. His form was still in the same room as the computer banks.

Robocop thought about opening the doors to be able to give RoboCable a hero's funeral, but Sara Cable would have none of it. So he chose to let the matter lie, for now. As Robocop drives, he thinks about all the madness he had put his family through, just to keep them safe. James did forgive him, seeing as he would have done the same thing if he was in Robocop's shoes. And they did have good times while James was younger, not knowing his Father had been brought back to life after being shot to death by psychotic criminals.

Robocop's Patrol cruiser arrives at James' company, Prime Directives, Incorporated. Robocop then steps out and heads up to James' office. When he gets there, he sees the receptionist and lets her know he's there to see James. The receptionist then smiles and buzzes him in. Robocop nods at her and walks right in.

When he's inside, he sees James hard at work going over rebuilding plans for an old church. He then says, "Hello, James." James looks up and smiles.

He then rises up from his desk and goes to hug Robocop, saying, "Hi, Dad. You doing okay today?" The man and the cyborg exchange a warm as possible hug and separate after gently thumping each other's backs.

Robocop replies, "I've been better. How about yourself, son?"

James replies, "About the same, except for one thing. Sara Cable. Ever since she had been hit with those Class Action Lawsuits, she's been trying to get me to help her bring OCP back on top. I mean, she refused to help, ditched us, convinced me to try to end your mechanical existence and she still has the nerve to act like we're friends. I think she's up to something, but what though, I don't know. Any chance you can investigate this?"

Robocop says, "No, I've still got too much on my desk as it is. But, I think I know who would be able to help. If I may, I'd like to send a message via Internet." James nods and escorts him to a terminal he had been able to salvage and adapt for Robocop's use should he be nearby to send or receive information. Robocop extends his data spike from his fist and starts sending a message. When the message is complete, he withdraws his spike. He then turns and says, "The message has been sent. I should be hearing something soon."

James nods and says, "Thanks, Dad. Who was the recipient, anyway?"

Robocop does a mechanized chuckle and replies, "You'll see, son. You'll see." He then walks out the door, waving bye to James, leaving him scratching his head and wishing he was able to send and track messages the way his Father had just done.

At the OCP Tower, a woman with honey blond hair looks over at her guest, sighs and says, "Your credentials are impeccable. But I do have one question. How did your skin get that way?"

The guest replies, "I had a freak accident in my lab. Some chemicals sprayed onto me and turned my skin blue. This scar is from the beaker that broke and flew into my face." Dr. Drakken leans forward and adds, "I've been on this take over the world kick for a while now and am constantly defeated by a girl who really should have stuck to baby-sitting."

The woman then smiles and says, "Very well, Dr. Drakken. Do you have anyone you work with here with you?"

Dr. Drakken nods and replies, "Her name's Shego, Ms. Cable. Would you like to meet her?" Sara Cable nods. Drakken then gets up, goes to the door and says, "Shego, we're ready for you now." Drakken walks back into the room with a raven-haired young woman wearing a green and black jumpsuit.

Sara then says, "Hello, Shego. What is your expertise, just so I know?"

Shego replies, "I'll show you. Could you open a window please? I'm feeling a little warm in here."

Sara replies, "Sure, not a problem." She then gets up and opens her office window, letting in a nice breeze. She steps away from the window and says, "I hope you're not going to fly out of here."

Shego cackles and replies, "No. This!" Her hand glows a dark green and she sends a plasma bolt into an abandoned building next door, taking out a whole wall on one level.

Sara looks behind her, smiles at the destruction, turns back toward them and says, "Dr. Drakken, Shego, welcome to the OCP family."


	2. Ron Confronts Bonnie and a New Case

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Ron Confronts Bonnie and a New Case

In Middleton, Colorado, teen heroine Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable are walking to school. It was three months since the moodulator incident and Kim and Ron were still trying to sort their feelings out about each other and the circumstances. When they get to the school, they hear the snootiest voice in the school.

"Aw, Kimmy and the loser are walking together. How sweet. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kim steams and says, "Bonnie, Ron is not a loser. If I remember correctly, he beat you at the talent competition, even though you said you'd be winning."

Bonnie Rockwaller huffs and says, "A slight aberration, one that will not happen again. You see, once a loser, always a loser. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ron finally loses it and says, "Bonnie, I've put up with your insults for the last few years because I felt there was an actual human being in there. But guess what, there isn't. To be an actual human, you have to have a heart. A good, decent heart, something you do not have. One day, you will be alone. Old and alone. As you slip into your dying days, you will wish you had found someone that will find an actual person inside you. But, since there isn't, it won't happen. As far as I'm concerned Bonnie, you're the loser, not me." That said, Ron smiles at Bonnie and starts walking off, Kim chuckling behind him.

Bonnie looks around and yells, "What are you looking at! You don't really believe that loser Ron Stoppable, do you!" When the other students nod and start walking away, Bonnie frowns and goes into the girl's restroom.

She looks at herself in the mirror and asks, "Could Stoppable actually be right? I don't have a good, decent heart? I'm not an actual human?" She then sighs and says, "This is way too perplexing for me. I'll have to ask an expert on this." She then pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

She then says, "This is Bonnie Rockwaller. I'd like to talk to you. It's about something a loser that comes to the high school told me. Yes, after school would be fine. Thanks." She then hangs up and says, "I hope Stoppable's wrong. He may have gone to Japan and won the talent competition, but he will always be a loser in my eyes."

She then smiles her barracuda smile and it turns into a frown. She adds, "Then again, he may be onto something. I'll discuss it after school." She then leaves the restroom, not seeing Mr. Barkin until it's too late.

"Rockwaller, you're late to class. Detention, today, after school."

"Mr. Barkin, I have an appointment after school today. Can I do Detention tomorrow?"

"Very well, Miss Rockwaller, I'll let you attend your appointment. But be advised, the amount of time you spend at your appointment will be tacked onto your time in Detention." Bonnie nods mutely, not wanting to push her luck. She then hurries to her class.

The rest of the day goes without incident. Ron telling Bonnie off had made the whole grapevine and even impressed some bullies, especially those that picked on Ron.

Josh Mankey heard it and thought it was nonsense. He thinks, 'Ron Stoppable had never done anything like that before. They're pulling our legs. I think I'll see about asking Kim out on a date, since dating Ron didn't work out very well.' He then goes toward Kim's locker and sees her with Ron, walking toward her locker. He moves away from it and hides in a corner so he can eavesdrop. What he hears really surprises him.

"Ron, I still can't believe you had the guts to say that to Bonnie's face. The look on her face was priceless. I wish I had a camera."

"Yeah, I know, KP. It's just that I've come to a realization and that is Bonnie's nowhere near human."

Kim giggles and asks, "Ron Stoppable, a philosopher? Who would have thought?" Her computer beeps as she opens her locker and she says, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade replies, "Kim, you got a hit on your site. It's a computerized video message. Playing now." They then see the face of a man wearing a helmet with a visorover his eyes and hear a mechanized voice.

"Greetings, Kim Possible. I am Delta City Security Commander Alex Murphy, otherwise known as Robocop. There is a situation I need assistance with. I checked your track record and am quite impressed. I understand you work with a partner and appreciate that. I will fill you in if you decide to accept. Thank you for your time, Miss Possible."

Wade comes back on the screen and says, "That message was received last night. It seems to be the real deal."

Kim nods and says, "Okay, Wade, set us up a ride, please and thank you." Wade smiles and gives her a thumbs up before signing off. Kim shuts her locker and sees Josh standing nearby. She then says, "Ron, I'll be right back." Ron nods as she walks over to Josh.

Josh says, "I guess you're getting ready to go on a mission now."

Kim smiles and replies, "Yeah, I am, Josh. It's in Delta City, Michigan. I've always wanted to go there."

Josh grins and says, "Well, I hear Michigan's nice this time of year. In any case, when you get back, I'd like to try dating again."

Kim replies, "Let me think on that for a while, Josh." Josh nods and sighs as Kim goes over to Ron and they head for her house to get ready for the mission.


	3. Bonnie's Appointment and the Flight to D...

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Bonnie's Appointment and the Flight to Delta City

Bonnie sighs as she goes into the office, thinking, 'I thought I wouldn't be needing a philosophy expert, let alone a psychiatrist. I always felt Stoppable would need a psychiatrist. After all, he is the nuttiest loser in the school. The things he says and does, they're so senseless, yet seemingly oddly wise.'

She then cackles and says, "As if. That loser has no sense about himself at all. I mean, look at how he dresses. Tan cargo pants, black sweater and a red hockey jersey. And those sneakers?" She takes a seat and fumes.

Shortly, the philosophy expert, Dr. Greg Johnson, comes out and says, "I'm ready for you now, Miss Rockwaller." Bonnie nervously smiles and goes into his office. She is then pointed to a chair and sits across from him. When she gets comfortable, she tells him everything that Ron said.

When she is done, Dr. Johnson strokes his chin and says, "I don't quite know how to say this without hurting you but, I'm afraid he has a point. I mean, when was the last time you actually felt good about something? And I don't mean putting people down, people like your classmate."

Bonnie blinks in disbelief and she tries to think about the last time she actually felt good without insulting people. Coming up with nothing, she starts shedding tears and sobbing, saying, "He's right. He's actually right. Unless I change my viewpoint, I am going to end up all old and alone. But, how? How is that even possible for him? I mean, he has no fashion sense, he's clumsy and yet Kim tolerates him without much difficulty."

Dr. Johnson asks, "Did he go anywhere without Kim?"

Bonnie replies, "He went to Japan during an exchange program. I wanted to know if we could make the exchange permanent. When he left, Kim felt all alone and I felt I could break up their friendship by constantly bad-mouthing him. But, she stayed true to the freaky loser. When he returned, he seemed a little more mature, but not by much. He still dresses in the same outfit as he usually wears."

He then asks, "What are his strong points?"

Bonnie replies, "I'm not familiar with all of his positives, but I can name a few. He's a good mascot, hardly panics these days and he's very loyal to Kim, like he's guarding her from harm at all times. I remember one time, our bus had sustained a flat and Ron knew where we were. Camp Wannaweep, the place where he had spent the worst summer. His knowledge of the area enabled him to save us all from a boy who was mutated from swimming in a toxic lake. Of course, I didn't really buy the story at first, but I found it was true. I thought he had cut and run, but Kim never gave up hope that he'd rescue her and the other girls. After the way I treated him, I expected him to refuse to save me. But he felt there was an actual human being inside me that was worth saving. When he told me off this morning, I thought long and hard about it before I got here, and it still doesn't make sense to me."

Dr. Johnson then says, "Sounds like there is more to Ron than meets the eye, Bonnie. I have some friends that can help you overcome or at least get around your loathing of him. If Kim can tolerate him, maybe you can learn to as well."

Bonnie looks at him and smiles a gentle smile, saying, "There is more to him. I think he has a crush on Kim. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about him, but I don't have enough information." Her face brightens and she says, "That's his most endearing quality. His never-ending heart. No matter what, he'll never let her down. He'll fight to the death to protect her and anyone nearby."

Her face brightens and her smile goes even gentler as she says, "He isn't a loser after all. I need help to change my outlook. Nothing too drastic, gradual. Maybe volunteer work at the Hospital, reading books to little children, anything to help me feel like an actual human."

Dr. Johnson smiles and says, "You have just started to rejoin the land of the living, Bonnie. Be careful not to overdo it." Bonnie nods and gets up.

She then says, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." She then walks out of the office and starts giggling. "Look out, world. There is going to be a new Bonnie Rockwaller. Starting right now." She then heads for her car and starts looking for something to volunteer for.

In the air, Kim and Ron are sleeping on the plane ride to Delta City. As they sleep, Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pants pocket and sees Ron sleeping, not making a single snore. Rufus then looks over at Kim sleeping as well, a smile on her face.

She then says, "Oh, Ron. You are so handsome in your tux. Of course I would like to dance. I've been waiting to dance with you for a long time. No moodulators, no matchmakers. Just us and our strong bond with one another." Her eyes then jolt open and she sees Ron sleeping beside her. As she smiles at his sleeping face, she starts to wonder.

'Am I really crushing on Ron? Does he feel the same way about me? I know the moodulator messed up my emotions, but this is different. I hope he tells me what he thinks about this sitch when we get done in Delta City.' She gets up, needing to go to the onboard bathroom.

Five minutes later, Ron starts stirring, mumbling, "Hang in there, KP. Hang in there. I won't fail you, no matter what. I'll defend you with my life, every breath inside me. It's because I love you, KP. I love you with all my heart." When he said it, Kim is standing right behind him, blushing massively. She then takes her seat and lies back down for the rest of the flight, nodding.

She then says, "Just gotta wait for Ron to tell me when he's awake, so I can tell him the same thing." She frowns and adds, "I just hope Bonnie doesn't ruin it with one of her snide comments. If she does, I'll add my two cents, particularly onto her face." She then nods back off, settling into her seat for the rest of the flight.


	4. Arrival in Delta City and Meeting Roboco...

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Arrival in Delta City and Meeting Robocop

Five hours later, Kim and Ron arrive in Delta City, refreshed from their rest. They both look at each other uneasily and look away, fully aware of how messed up the moodulator made their relationship. Kim looks back at Ron and smiles, admiring his kind, gentle face. While his face may look goofy to some, she knows that it's the inside that counts. His head then turns slowly towards her and she quickly looks away.

Ron admires Kim's face. Strong, full of life and very attractive, on both the inside and out. They had worked well together over the years and remained friends for so long, even though sometimes their friendship was on the verge of collapse. But somehow, they always found a way to resolve their differences and solidify their friendship even more.

They come off of the airplane and go into the terminal to wait for their pick-up ride to arrive. As they wait, they steal glances at one another, sizing the other up and taking real good looks at one another.

They then hear loud footsteps and see Robocop coming at them. They walk over and greet him. Robocop looks at the both of them and says, "I am Commander Murphy. I am here to pick up Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Are you them?"

Kim replies, "That we are, Commander Murphy. What's the sitch?"

Not knowing the definition of 'sitch', Robocop goes on, "Someone is making trouble for my son's company. I would like you to investigate the matter. Normally, I would, but I cannot. Two reasons. One: I have a lot on my desk. Two: Potential for conflict of interest. If I were to investigate, OCP's Lawyers would have a field day, dragging down my investigation, calling it interference by a cyborg product of the company."

Ron says, "That's a real bummer, dude." Robocop brings what appears to be a smile to his visage when his thermo-graph vision sees something in Ron's pocket.

"What is inside your pocket? It appears to be a lifeform of some kind."

Kim replies, "It's bound to be Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat. He hardly goes anywhere without him." At the mention of his name, Rufus pops his head out of the pants pocket and sees the massive cyborg. He then waves hello at Robocop and Robocop returns the wave.

At that, Robocop says, "Let's go. Somewhere, there is a crime happening." At that, he heads out of the Airport lobby, with Kim, Ron and Rufus in tow. He adds, "Besides, some nut blew out a wall on an abandoned building opposite from OCP's. I'm investigating the occurrence."

Ron asks, "What did the nut use?"

Robocop replies, "According to witnesses, there was a bolt of green light heading at the building before the wall blew."

Kim and Ron say, at the same time, "Shego."

Robocop turns and asks, "How do you know that? You're not even here to investigate the wall blow-out."

Kim replies, "We're familiar with Shego. More than likely, the wall blow-out was a demonstration for the boss of OCP."

Ron nods and adds, "She does like to show off. Where you find Shego, Dr. Drakken is not far away."

Robocop searches his database and says, "The only listing I have for Drakken is his arrest outside Bueno Nacho in Middleton. He was arrested in the taco sign, having fallen after his hover-vehicle was disabled in an explosion. What's the connection with them?"

Kim and Ron smile and Kim starts as they walk out the door. "You see, it all started when Drakken stole a top secret prototype and placed an explosive on it." She then explains how she had wound up with it and ultimately was saved by Ron and hot sauce. If Robocop was capable of laughter, he would have let out a loud, mechanized guffaw.


	5. Ride to James' Office and Bonnie Tells a...

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Ride to James' Office and Bonnie Tells a Story

Robocop leads Kim, Ron and Rufus out to his Patrol cruiser, a 2005 Chevrolet Impala, and opens the doors for them. When they all fastened in, Robocop starts the cruiser and they start the drive. Robocop notices Ron with a happy grin on his face and this confuses the cyborg.

He then asks, "Why are you not intimidated by my appearance, Ron? I usually don't see people smiling unless they know me personally."

Ron replies, "It's because deep inside, you're still human, for the most part. You see, you have a heart, albeit a mechanical heart, but a heart nonetheless."

Robocop looks over at Kim and she explains further. "You see, before we left Middleton, Ron told Bonnie Rockwaller off. He told her the only reason he tolerated her insulting him was because he felt that there was a human deep inside her and that she didn't have a heart. That is what makes a person human in his book."

Robocop ponders this and replies, "That is very deep, Ron. Very deep indeed. How did you learn to be so insightful?"

Ron replies, "When I went to Japan on an exchange program some time back." Ron had wanted to tell Kim all about his adventure there, but he was sworn to secrecy about the school. Robocop scans Ron's voice and found he was being truthful, but also suspects he's holding something back.

Robocop then asks, "Kim, how did you get into saving the world anyway? I mean, you're so young."

Kim replies, "It was purely by accident. My first mission was helping a billionaire collector survive a lethal laser web. It seems he had the worst timing and pressed the activation button before he even left his vault. The guy that was demonstrating the security system tried contacting Team Impossible. But his toe had apparently hit the K key on his keyboard. At the same time, I was trying out for the cheerleading squad. I was given a very difficult routine and I remembered what my Dad said. 'Anything is possible for a Possible.' So I did the routine and made it, barely, according to Bonnie. Then Ron came into the gym and told me I had gotten a major hit on my site. We helped the man and I found out I wasn't even supposed to have been called. But the collector was so happy, he said that I have the potential to save the world. So, Ron and I just went with it."

Robocop nods and does a slight mechanical chuckle, catching Ron's attention. Ron then says, "Don't worry, Commander Murphy. Before we leave here, you'll be doing a full belly laugh."

Robocop looks over at Kim again and asks, "Is he for real?"

Kim giggles and replies, "If anyone can make anyone laugh, it's Ron. Trust him, he knows his stuff. How do you think I made it this far and managed to stay so young? It's because of Ron." She then decides to ask, "Commander Murphy, how did you wind up inside your shell?"

Robocop sighs and replies, "It was a robbery call. My late partner, Anne Lewis, and I were pursuing the suspects. After a rolling shoot-out, in which one of the robbers was thrown out of their van and onto the cruiser, we trailed them to an old manufacturing facility. I shot one of the robbers when I had infiltrated into their hideout. That's when they got the drop on me. Their leader took a sawed-off shotgun and destroyed my right hand. After I got up in pain, the other goons shot me. The leader then sent a bullet into my head. Lewis found me and called for a Medevac out of there. The Doctors tried to save my human form, but I had sustained too much damage. I died that night, but my soul remained."

He pauses for questions, finds none and continues. "Shortly after that, the scientists at OCP managed to secure my remains and started building my current form. For all intents and purposes, Alex Murphy was officially dead. When my new body was finished, they named me Robocop. They took me to the Precinct that I had just transferred to the day I died. I think they call that irony. They then turned me loose on the criminal element and I had achieved great success in driving the crime rate down. Mainly by using violent methods, like clotheslining a common street thug to castrating a rapist with my gun. Then one night, my old life started coming back to me. I actually started to see the last bit of my life as I was shot to death. I went after the creeps and found out that an executive at OCP was behind the whole crime wave. That executive is now dead, having fallen from a very high height after I shot him with my gun." Robocop then turns and sees Kim's face turn white as a sheet as she looks at him.

She then says, "I'm sorry about what had happened to you, Commander Murphy. If anything like that had happened to Ron, I'd be beside myself." She looks behind her and sees Ron had dozed off.

She then quietly says, "Reason why, is because I'm crushing on him. And he's crushing on me. That's why he mainly comes along. To be sure I'm safe every time, and he doesn't even come when I want him to. He comes because he wants to and I need him. I couldn't save the world without him. He's my hero." She looks back at him and smiles.

Robocop picks up on this and asks, "How long have you known each other?"

Kim replies, "Ever since Pre-K. We became fast friends and we've been tight ever since. In fact, there has been one time in which I was very proud of him. It was a talent competition, and Ron signed me up without my permission. Dr. Drakken had created a computerized harness to make himself look like Wade and told me to steal a device from Professor Dementor. Ron commented that it looks like a phone because of the name that Drakken had given to it. A teleportation module, but Dementor had called it a Transportulator. One thing led to another and soon I found out I was being used as a thief by Drakken. He had sealed me into a steel box and dunked me into a really deep water hole. At the same time, Ron was waiting for me to arrive and he found out that he had to stall for time. That's when Rufus had signed him up. I don't exactly know the details of what Ron did, but his delay tactics worked. I made it back and participated, singing a song and hitting the high notes like I had intended. When the competition was over, Bonnie was so sure she was the winner. You should have seen the look on her face when Ron was announced as the winner, with Mr. Barkin saying that sometimes, quantity is more important than quality. That was the proudest moment of my life. My best friend in the whole world, considered by most to be a buffoon and a loser, had finally shown them up."

Robocop nods and says, "I'll have to ask Ron about Rufus some other time. We're at my son's company, Prime Directives, Inc." Kim reaches back and gently shakes Ron awake. When he's awake, she gives him a big smile and he smiles right back.

Back in Middleton, Bonnie is making her way to the local Library to see about doing story time for little kids as part of her 'make-over' as the case would be. As she steps inside the room, she feels apprehensive and resolves to herself that if Ron was proven to be right about her, then she was wasting her time. She takes a seat and sees a group of little five year olds. She smiles as sweetly as possible and starts picking out a book.

She then says, "My name is Miss Rockwaller. I have a new idea. I'll tell you a story you have never heard before. How does that sound?" When the children nod in approval, Bonnie says, "All right." She takes a seat and starts her story.

"Once, there was a beautiful red-haired girl. She could do anything that she put her mind to. She was best friends with a social outcast, a nice enough young blond boy with freckles and unkempt hair. The boy even had a pet naked mole rat because of his Father's allergies. The two friends were virtually inseparable, their bond with each other started when they were little kids, about your ages, I'd say. There was another girl, this one with dirty brown hair and a nasty attitude. She constantly called the boy a loser every time she saw him. But it never got him down, for he felt that there was a human being inside. One day, the snooty, brown-haired girl pushed him too far and he told her off. He told her that he had tolerated her insults for so long because he felt that she was a human inside. He then told her that she doesn't even have a heart, a good, decent heart. That is what makes a person human. His best friend in the world couldn't believe he had the nerve to stand up for himself and she started beaming at him, like she had a crush on him. He added that one day, the snooty girl would grow old and wind up old and alone because she wasn't nice. She actually felt bad for once and also quite confused. Just then, the red-haired girl and her best friend in the whole world was called to do a mission out of their hometown. Where they are now, this storyteller doesn't know, but the snooty girl had decided to change herself into something better than what she had been. As for the two best friends, well, their bond has been proven to be unbreakable, no matter what. The end."

Five of the children raise their hands. Bonnie picks and the child speaks.

"Miss Rockwaller, what kind of mission was it?"

"Saving the world, much like Kim Possible. Next. Go ahead."

"What became of the snooty girl after she started her change?"

Bonnie smiles gently and replies, "She is a work in progress. And so far, she's getting and making herself better on the inside. This is the moral of the story. Never judge someone just because they have no fashion sense, unkempt hair or is even a bit of an outcast. Because one day, that person will really surprise you when you least expect it." Bonnie looks at the time and gasps, "My heavens, look at the time. It's closing time for the Library." The children moan and groan, Bonnie feeling so sad for them. She then starts to say that she'll be back the next day, but remembers she has Detention after school the next day. This causes her to moan and groan as well.

Author's note: The reason I did not include the giant stone gorilla from A Sitch in Time was because it never happened. When the time wave washed over Kim and Ron, everything was set right. Ron had never left Middleton, the team never broke up and their bond is stronger than ever. As for the bullies picking on Kim, it's a distinct possibility that there were bullies so I went with it.


	6. Meeting James Murphy and Touring OCP

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Meeting James Murphy and Touring OCP

Back in Delta City, as they get to James' office, they hear him yelling at someone yet, they don't hear anyone yelling right back. Robocop turns on his thermo-graph and sees James is yelling on the phone. What he hears next surprises them all.

"Next time you call here wanting to be buddy-buddy, I'll not be responsible for my actions, you no-good wench!" James then slams the phone down and loudly says, "What a lousy piece of white trash!"

His office door opens and he sees Robocop with a pair of teenagers at his side. Robocop then says, "James, this is Team Possible. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, her partner." Rufus pops up and Robocop adds, "This is Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat. They are the ones I contacted to assist you."

James smiles and says, "Hello Kim, Ron and Rufus. Welcome to Delta City and Old Detroit. Sorry about that, but the female vulture at OCP is still wanting me to join her side of the lawsuits and I keep telling her I want nothing to do with her, but she is rather insistent."

Ron casually says, "She sounds just like Bonnie, only snootier." When James' eyes open at that in question, Kim explains further. When she gets done, James nods in understanding.

He then walks over to a table and says, "I imagine my Dad told you about a building having it's wall blown out. Believe it or not, I'm bidding on that same building so I can rearrange it into low-income housing for poor, working-class families, so they can live sweetly in Delta City as well."

Kim asks, "How low-income are we talking, Mr. Murphy?"

James replies, "$90.00, per month. The economy had taken a nosedive after the pulse, so I saw an opportunity and took it. On this paper right here are buildings I already own, all with nice, decent families that only want to keep their children warm, so they won't have to huddle in a Church. Oh, sorry Dad. I forgot about that. That's still a touchy subject with you, isn't it?"

Robocop nods and replies, "I'm still muddling through it. Don't worry son, you had no control over what had happened." At that, Robocop turns and walks out the door, returning to duty.

Ron asks, "What was that about, Mr. Murphy? His expression told of a past pain, not yet forgotten."

James nods and replies, "You, at least, have a right to know. His late partner, Anne Lewis, was shot outside a Church by the leader of a group of mercenaries hired by OCP to throw people out of their homes. Dad carried her into the Church and she died in front of him. Naturally, the mercenary leader blamed Dad for her death, but Justice eventually won. Dad roasted the leader's ankles with a jet pack that a technician designed and built for him. As Dad, the technician and a little girl flew away from the building, the building blew up. But, even though he had gotten the guy that killed her, Dad still feels bad about it. You see, Officer Lewis died keeping people warm inside a Church and Dad backed her up. According to what he had told me, she told them that they weren't budging and that they would have to shoot through them. The leader then said he doesn't really have a problem with that, and he shot her."

Kim says, "That's horrible, Mr. Murphy. No wonder your Father's bummed about it." Ron and Rufus nod their heads in agreement, knowing they would feel the same way if Kim were to come to harm like that.

In the OCP Tower, Sara is guiding Dr. Drakken and Shego through the building, explaining all of the areas in detail. When they get to where the defunct S.A.I.N.T. computer and RoboCable remain, Sara skips explaining it. Puzzled, Drakken and Shego stop and Shego asks Sara a simple question.

"Ms. Cable, what's behind this door? You forgot to explain it."

Sara coldly replies, "I didn't forget. I just chose to not explain it. I will tell you this much. What is behind this door is a failed experiment in Artificial Intelligence and a failed cybernetics success. On to the tour."

Dr. Drakken quietly says, "Shego, she just did a contradiction of terms. This merits investigation on our part. Tonight, we come back in here and we open the door to this room. Mark it gently, I don't want to ruin the surprise before it's time." Shego nods and lights a finger with green plasma and grazes it against the ignored door. She and Drakken then quickly rejoin Sara as she continues the tour, none the wiser.


	7. Hotel Room and That Night

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Hotel Room and That Night

After James had briefed them about his situation, he notices they are quite exhausted and elects to call it an evening. He guides them to his car, drives them to a nice hotel and gets them a room with two beds in it. Kim, Rufus and Ron thank him and he tells them he'll see them in the morning. At that, he leaves the two friends and naked mole rat be.

Kim's belly rumbles and she says, "Let's see if they have Bueno Nacho around here. I am so hungry, I'll even eat a Naco to satisfy my appetite." She picks up a phone book and sighs in frustration. "Nope, no Bueno Nacho. At least they have decent pizza places around here."

Ron smiles and replies, "In the absence of Bueno Nacho, pizza will work just fine, KP." Rufus smiles and nods in eagerness. Kim can only chuckle as she picks up the phone and punches in the number.

"Yes, this is Kim Possible. I'm here at the hotel on Sunset and Hope. I'd like to order a pizza, delivery. Pepperoni and bacon. One side bacon, the other side pepperoni. My best friend and I are sharing a room. He's Jewish, so no pork for him. Thank you." She hangs up and says, "Pizza will be here in thirty minutes. Let's do something we haven't done in so long, Ron. Let's chat while we wait for the pizza to arrive."

Ron smiles and says, "Okay, I've been wanting to chat with you ever since the moodulator incident, but I always found myself getting tongue-tied around you."

Kim smiles back and says, "Yeah, that was awkward, wasn't it. Let's sit down together, like we used to." Ron nods and goes with Kim to one of the beds. They both then sit down and try to decide which one will speak first.

Ron sighs and asks, "Do you know how I would feel if anything happened to you, KP? I'd be beside myself, crying every night. You are the closest thing I have to a non-familial relationship, and I can't bear the thought of losing you. You are responsible for a lot of the good times in my life, and for that, I thank you."

Tears falling from her eyes, Kim says, "That goes the same for me, Ron. I can't even fathom the thought of you not being in my life, at all. After all, you save my life quite a bit at times, and most of the time I save you. Because we always watch each other's backs, that's what makes us a great team. For your having faith in me, I thank you."

She then leans over and gives a peck on the cheek, saying, "That's for being such a sweet guy, Ron." She then smiles sinisterly and says, "This is for telling Bonnie off." She leans into him and lays a massive Frencher on him. Ron is taken aback, but manages to recover in time, returning the passionate Frencher, stroking her chest with one hand and stopping when he hears her gasp.

He then says, "Sorry about that, KP. I don't know what came over me."

Kim blushes and replies, "Don't feel bad, Ron. I kinda enjoyed it. Let's just take it easy for right now until after this mission's over with."

She then holds out her fist and Ron slams his into hers, saying, "Deal, KP." The two friends then exchange a warm hug, one of which they hope will be one of many to come. They then hear a knock at the door. Kim gets the door and sees it's the pizza that she had ordered. When it's all done, Kim and Ron start their pizza meal, exchanging warm glances at each other.

Later that night, Drakken and Shego re-enter the OCP Tower and head for the room that had piqued their interest. When they get to the door, Drakken nods at Shego and she ignites her hand, slashing at the door at the same time. Within seconds, she opens the door and they both enter the room. As they get into the area, Shego smells rotted flesh. She then screams when she sees the sight. A man, seemingly covered in dark-colored armor, standing still like he's posing for a picture. Drakken shivers a bit as he sees the sight.

Shego slowly approaches the still form, ready to strike if it moves. As she gets closer, she starts feeling chills along her spine, wondering if they're even doing right by even being in here. She gets close enough to see the visage. There was not much of a face, just a skull covered by a helmet, extending to over the wearer's eyes. She looks along at the man's arms and sees a box in his hands. She takes a closer look and sees a trigger switch, a finger right on it. She cannot hold her dinner any longer and lets it rip. She falls to the floor sobbing, Drakken right at her side.

She then regains her composure and says, "Dr. D., I think this is the failed cybernetics experiment that Ms. Cable was talking about. From the looks of it, I'd say he's been like that for the past three years. As for that box, I don't know what it is, but I'd say it's the reason that man's still standing here."

Dr. Drakken tries to console her, but then he sees the disabled A.I. and gets a brainstorm for a new idea. "Shego, I'll ransom the Michigan area with a vicious A.I. The only way for me to keep it from going crazy is for the world to bow down to me."

Shego ponders this and says, "Dr. D., you know I like you and all, but I don't think you're quite ripe yet. Have you seen the look of this A.I.? It's toast, it cannot threaten anybody."

Drakken smiles and replies, "We know that, but the rest of the world doesn't."

Shego thinks about some more, smiles and says, "Okay, it won't hurt to try. But first, I think we should bury this guy. From the looks of it, he did it as a sacrifice. Call it a dumb hunch on the part of a woman."

Drakken shakes his head no and says, "It's not dumb, Shego. It's the only decent thing we can do while we're here. But the interesting part's gonna be getting him out of here. It looks like he weighs a ton." Shego can only chuckle at that and cracks her knuckles, eager for a good challenge.

Upon her first attempt, five minutes later, she is panting and looking up at Drakken. She then says, "You may be onto something there, Dr. D. Let's clean up this mess and go backto the hotel for some rest." Drakken agrees with her on that front and the two fiendish cohorts clean up the mess, fix the door and leave the building, both visibly shaken by what they had just seen.


	8. The Next Morning and a Laughquake

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

The Next Morning and a Laughquake

Bright and early, Kim and Ron wake up and see each other looking right at the other. They both then smile and nod in greeting to each other. Ron elects to dress in the bathroom while Kim gets dressed in the bedroom to give each other some privacy.

As Kim gets dressed, her mind is racing with a mess of thoughts. 'Josh Mankey wants to give us another chance.' 'Ron likes me more than a friend.' 'I'm crushing on my best friend in the whole world.'

As she thinks that last thought, she smiles and says, "I am so crushing on Ron. He's the only real, down-to-earth guy I know. I'm pretty sure he's crushing on me too, given he grabbed my chest without asking me, and I didn't even slap him for it. We are a match, no matter what the animology quiz says. Ron is my soul mate and I am his."

In the bathroom, Ron's mind is swarming with thoughts as well. Thoughts about being in a romantic relationship with Kim, marrying her, having children with her, the whole nine yards.

He then sighs and says, "I shouldn't have grabbed her chest like that, but I got caught up in the heat of the moment." His face then brightens and he adds, "She did say she enjoyed it. Holy cow, I'm in love with my best friend in the whole world!" He then slaps his mouth closed, thinking she may have heard him.

Outside, in the bedroom, Kim hears his declaration and smiles, nodding her confirmation of his feelings toward her. She then decides all she has to do now is wait for him to tell her to her face so she can tell him the same thing. She then hears the door open and looks up to see Ron stepping out of the bathroom, with a sheepish smile on his face.

He walks over to her and asks, "KP, you didn't by any chance happen to hear me say anything awkweird, did you?"

Kim returns his smile and decides to lie to keep him from humiliating himself even more than he had already felt. "No more than usual, Ron. But, if you did, I'm flattered by it. I really am. Like I said though, let's wait until this is all over before we discuss our feelings even further." Ron nods in agreement and she decides to tease him a little.

"If you're crushing on me, I'm crushing on you. You are the funniest, sweetest guy I know. If we get together, life with you will never be dull." She then gently strokes his face, observing his responses to her words and hand caressing his face. She then smiles when Ron smiles and nods.

He then says, "I'll always protect you, KP. Just want you to know that. It's because I..."

He is interrupted by knocking on the door. Kim says, "Hold that thought, Ron." She then goes to the door and answers it. She then says, "Commander Murphy, good morning."

Robocop replies, "I just got a call about yelling from in here. Is everything all right?"

Ron swallows and replies, "Yeah, it's fine, considering I just made a total fool of myself. What was the yelling about?"

Robocop, knowing something is going on, replies, "The caller couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like a young man yelling he's in love with his best friend in the whole world. Whoever it is, the person is very lucky to have someone to care about."

He then turns up his hearing and hears their heartbeats, fast, yet steady and calm, yet raging from within. He then detects a small form running at him and he sees it's Rufus. He then does the unthinkable. "Rufus, did you hear anything this morning?"

Rufus chatters excitedly, pointing at the two friends, gesturing wildly with his arms. Ron then yells, "Rufus!"

Robocop has only one response. He starts laughing. He laughs so hard, the ground beneath them starts shaking, causing Ron to cover Kim with his body to shield her from falling objects and Rufus to scamper back over to them. When he sees what's happening, Robocop stops laughing and looks around him.

"Oops, guess I need to work on my laughter so that won't happen again."

Kim then says, "Now that has got to be the first laughquake I've ever been through, and survived. How are you, Ron?"

Ron replies, "I'm okay, KP. How about you, Rufus?" Rufus sticks his thumb up that he's okay. Ron then says, "Commander Murphy, great laugh. All we gotta do now is help you with your pitch. When we're done with you, you'll be able to go to comedy clubs, listen to and tell jokes, bring the house down and not worry about bringing the house down. Oh no, not again!"

Robocop starts laughing again at the crazy pun. This laughquake registers a 6.9 on the Richter Scale, whereas the earlier one registered a 7.1 on the Scale.


	9. Drakken, Shego and Sara's Reactions to t...

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Drakken, Shego and Sara's Reactions to the Laughquake

On the other side of town, before the laughquake hits, Dr. Drakken is smiling at the thought of one of his schemes finally succeeding as he gets dressed. Suddenly, the ground beneath him starts shaking and he flips out. "Earthquake!" He dives for cover under a table and starts hoping Shego's all right, not knowing there are no fault lines in Michigan.

In her bedroom adjacent to Drakken's, Shego is smiling at the thought of Kim Possible failing to stop one of Drakken's schemes. Suddenly, she feels shaking underneath her bed and takes cover in a doorway. As the tremors cease, she wonders if there are fault lines around here they can use for an added advantage.

Inside her penthouse suite, Sara Cable is thinking up another way to get James Murphy to join her side of the lawsuits against the company when she feels the tremors beneath her. She hides under her bed, then starts yelling, "This is not an earthquake zone!" When the tremors cease, she comes out to examine the damage.

Less than two minutes later, the quake comes back, forcing all three to return to their positions, yelling.

Shego, "I want out of here!"

Sara, "This is not an earthquake prone area!"

Drakken, "I want my lawyer!"

After the rumbling stops, Drakken goes over to Shego's room to check on her. When he bangs on her door, screaming, Shego opens the door and sees Drakken, with tears in his eyes. She then starts tearing up and they hold each other for a short time.


	10. Bonnie Sees the News and Josh Freaks Out

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Bonnie Sees the News and Josh Freaks Out

Back in Middleton, Bonnie is planning her day to include the Detention she had managed to delay until today when she sees the News. She then turns up the volume to listen in interest.

"Earlier this morning, a strange earthquake was reported in Delta City, located in a swank area of Detroit, Michigan. The earthquake was reported to have been 7.1 on the Richter Scale. Two minutes after the quake hit, another struck, this one reportedly 6.9 on the same Scale. The U.S. Geological Survey reports there are no fault lines in Michigan at all. It's possible the source of the quakes were machine made. We'll have more as the story develops."

Bonnie sighs and says, "At least Kim and Ron are nowhere near there. Or are they? I better call Josh. Maybe he knows where they went to."

She then dials his phone number and says, "Josh, Bonnie. Do you know where Kim and Ron went to? They did? Oh boy. You mean you haven't seen the News yet? Turn them on. Okay, bye." She hangs up and says a quick prayer, hoping they'll both be all right.

At his house, Josh watches the News and listens to the Newscaster. As he listens, he starts freaking out, tearing things off of the walls and throwing them onto the floor, screaming and crying like a spoiled little punk.

He then says, "When Kim gets back, I'll tell her not to be anywhere near that nutty loser, Stoppable. He's a walking disaster zone." He then smiles and elects to take a page out of Bonnie's book.

He calls Bonnie back and says, "Bonnie, Josh. I'd like to help you get rid of that nutty loser, Stoppable. What do you mean he's not a loser anymore? You've changed your view of him? You're the loser and not Stoppable? Okay, Ron. Why? Because he's a walking hazard and he may get Kim hurt. What do you mean he won't let that happen? He's got a crush on her and she's crushing on him? You want them to get together? No, I won't let that happen!" He slams the phone down and gets ready for school.

Back at her house, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "One day, he'll wind up old and alone, like Ron told me I would wind up being. Thank you, Ron. You've inspired me to better myself and forget about popularity. This is for you, my token of peace." She then giggles and gets ready for school, eager to survive the school day without insulting anyone. She thenstarts finding herself looking forward to Detention, for once.


	11. Talking With James and a Press Conferenc...

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Talking With James and Press Conference

Back in Delta City, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Robocop are on their way to James' office when they get close to a Cemetery. Robocop pulls into the Cemetery's driveway and drives the route to a certain grave.

When they get there, Robocop opens his door and steps out. Kim and Ron look at each other, shrug and step out as well, Rufus hopping into Ron's pants pocket. They quietly walk behind him until he stops. He then kneels down and nods at the marker.

Kim and Ron look at the marker and Ron reads it out loud. "Here lies Officer Anne Lewis, Shot to Death While Off Duty and Defending the Public Trust. May She Rest in Peace for All Time."

Robocop says, "I take it James told you about Anne."

Kim replies, "Yeah, he did. I would have liked to have met her. She seemed to be a nice lady."

Robocop nods and says, "She was. She even told me who I am the second time she saw me face to face. It had confused me until I found the missing pieces to the puzzle of my life. The night she died, she begged me to promise her that I'll get them for her. Her final word to me was my last name. Then she died." He then rises up and says, "We're running late. James should know about the laughquake that had happened."

Ron mulls this over and says, "You know, sometimes laughter can be used as a weapon, if used the right way. Hone your laughing and, bam! The criminals will be in stitches or too scared to move."

Robocop can only shake his head and let out a soft mechanized chuckle. He's finding Kim to be right. If anyone can make him laugh, it's Ron, no matter what happens. At that, the cyborg and the two teens with naked mole rat in tow return to the car and head for the office.

When they get there, they see Delta Security swarming the office, helping shaking people off of the ground and wrapping blankets around them. A Security Officer sees Robocop and goes over to him.

"Commander Murphy, I am pleased to report there were no fatalities from the earthquake and aftershock. But the strange part is, there are no fault lines around Michigan, at all, sir. Really strange, isn't it, Commander?"

Robocop nods and asks, "What was it on the Richter Scale?"

The Officer replies, "The first one was 7.1 and the one after it was 6.9, almost as if it's adjusting to manageable levels. Here's another strange item, sir. Witnesses say they heard laughter during both quakes. In fact, the ground started shaking the same time the laughter started."

The Officer frowns in thought and his face widens in realization. "Holy cow, sir. You're starting to become somewhat human. Humor is a sign of humanity, so you can now laugh and stop criminals cold. Nice, sir"

Robocop has only one response to that. "Thank you, Officer. I'll keep working on it. I must go inside now and see James." The Officer nods and lets the cyborg and the two crime-fighting teens in. As they head for the elevator, Robocop thinks about asking Ron about Rufus.

He then asks, "Ron, why do you have a naked mole rat as a pet? Why not a cat, a bird or even a dog?"

Ron replies, "It's because of my Dad's allergies. He's allergic to every kind of animal hair, so it's very restrictive in my house." Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and nods, wearing a big smile. Ron adds, "Rufus was even with us the first time we saved someone. Remember that, KP?" Kim can only smile sweetly as Rufus jumps from Ron's shoulder onto her's.

Robocop looks at her and she says, "Rufus was just a baby mole rat when he helped, but he was pretty handy that night. He clambered up into the gate's Security lock and tore it apart. From then on, we hardly went anywhere without Rufus. At times, he would save our necks when it looked most dire." Robocop nods his understanding and they reach James' office.

James looks up and sees Robocop with Kim, Ron and Rufus. He gets up and says, "Thank goodness you're all right. Strange part is, there are no fault lines around here."

Robocop replies, "About that, James. I was the source of the quake, only it wasn't an earthquake. Kim calls it a laughquake. It seems when a strong-powered cyborg lets out a belly laugh, it shakes the ground beneath."

James replies, "As long as you're all right, that's the main thing. Who knows? We may get to hear you laugh inside the OCP Tower and shake things up a bit for them." Robocop can only shrug and let a soft chuckle escape.

Five minutes later, James calls a press conference and makes an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, given today's strange earthquake, I have an announcement to make. It was not an earthquake, it was a laughquake. My Father was doing an experiment in humor and got a little carried away. Thankfully enough, no one was hurt. My promise is to help my Father gain control over his intense laughter to avoid any further ground shaking mishaps. That is all."

At the hotel across town, Drakken and Shego were watching the News and Drakken says, "If laughter can devastate an area, imagine what would happen when we say the A.I. will tell very bad jokes that are very funny anyway? Let's find out who James Murphy's Father is and convince him we need his help." Shego nods and accesses the terminal.

She does a quick search and sighs in frustration. She then says, "Dr. D., I don't think you'll be able to get much of anywhere with that guy's Father. Come look at this." Drakken comes over and looks over Shego's shoulder.

He then reads out loud, "Alex Murphy, Detroit City Police Officer, shot to death in the line of duty. Remains buried with full Police Honors." He scratches his head in confusion and sees the classified section. He then points to it and says, "Let's see what's so classified about him." Shego nods and they hit another wall in the system.

Drakken shrugs and the two villains decide to start their plan now. They make their way to OCP Tower, the room and prepare their sick, twisted scheme.

Back at James' office, they hear two people come in. One is Edwin Hobley, the creator of the S.A.I.N.T. Computer and Jordan Key, the daughter of Ann R. Key. Jordan had grown quite a bit since Robocop had seen her last. Jordan sees him and runs up to give him a big hug. Alex can only chuckle as he strokes the back of her head.

Edwin smiles at the sight and says, "What do you think, James? Will the rebuilding plans suffice to support the ideas I have?"

James returns the smile and replies, "I have no doubt it will, Edwin. I would like you to meet Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat. Guys, this is Edwin Hobley and Jordan Key. Edwin was the designer and creator of the S.A.I.N.T. Project before it was corrupted by a virus."

Ron asks, "What kind of virus, other than a computer virus? From the sounds of it, it sounds like a nasty customer."

Jordan quietly replies, "It was. Daddy put the virus into me when I was a little girl. He plugged me into the system and finished uploading the virus. It was integrating with the system when it was stopped cold. My Mommy died that night, trying to stop it."

She then breaks down crying and Edwin explains, "You see, the Legion virus eats both data and flesh. If it had been allowed to go everywhere, the whole city would be a ghost town. Thank goodness for Mr. Cable and his sacrifice. If he hadn't triggered the EMP, we would not be here talking with you right now."

Kim asks, "Where is Mr. Cable?"

Robocop replies, "OCP Tower. I wanted to open the door and give John a decent burial, but Mrs. Cable would have none of it. She once told me that John had already received a funeral, so no sense in giving him another one."

Ron says, "Well, that's just... wait, did you just say he already had a funeral? How can a guy already dead make a sacrifice like that? The only way possible is if he was a cyborg." He blinks and says, "That's it, he was a cyborg when he sacrificed himself."

Robocop, Edwin, James and Jordan are impressed with Ron's not knowing and figuring it out without hints from anyone else in the room. Even Kim is stunned by this revelation.

She recovers enough to say, "If OCP won't bury a cyborg hero, then we'll have to do it for them." Just then, Robocop gets a radio call. He nods and goes to the television, turning it on.


	12. Televised Threat and Storming the Tower

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Televised Threat and Storming the Tower.

Alex and the others huddle around the television to see what the hubbub was. What they see shocks them.

"People of Michigan, I will activate this computer and bombard it with bad jokes. Jokes so bad, the only response it will have is to laugh at them, causing even bigger earthquakes. You thought Mr. Murphy's ploy was real, but I know better. Mr. Murphy's Father is deceased, shot to death in the line of duty. However, this is real." He moves to the side and blinking lights can be seen on the face panel of the massive computer.

He returns to the screen and says, "Unless you bow to me as your supreme ruler, I will riddle the computer's A.I. with so many bad jokes, the devastation will be worse than this morning. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face takes a grim look and he adds, "On a more serious note, there is a large mechanical man in here and he needs to be buried." The screen then cuts off.

Kim and Ron look at each other and decide they should call Wade. Kim brings him up and Wade smiles in relief that they're all right. Wade then says, "You guys are going to be in for a surprise when you get home."

Ron asks, "What kind of surprise? I could use some good surprise news when it's all done."

Wade replies, "I can't really say, but it involves Bonnie Rockwaller."

Kim, in disbelief, asks, "Bonnie? Any news about Bonnie I can handle when we get back home, but a surprise? We'll address that later. Any chance you can analyze some information for me? Please and thank you."

"Sure, just send the info via modem." Robocop nods and transmits what he had caught over the net. "There, got the info, Kim. Need anything else?"

Kim replies, "No, we're okay." She signs off and sits with Ron and Rufus.

James says, "Those two look good together, Dad. I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone like Kim and Ron. A female someone, of course." Robocop can only nod at that.

Twenty minutes later, Wade calls back and says, "Kim, the computer is barely operational enough, let alone able to laugh at really bad jokes. However, since I'm not familiar with it, it'll be best not to take chances. Drakken's scheme has to be stopped cold." Kim nods grimly, Ron and Rufus sharing her sentiment.

At that, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Robocop go back downstairs, get into Robocop's car and Robocop drives them all to OCP Tower, toward the biggest and baddest fight they will ever have.

Robocop pulls the car right into the lobby and says, "Stay in here. The last time I was in here, the laser cannons in the wall were lethal." Kim, Rufus and Ron can only nod in understanding. To their surprise, nothing happens.

Robocop cautiously waves them out of the car and to his side. He then activates his electronics detector and finds none active. Perplexed, he shrugs and the group starts making it's way upstairs.

As it makes it's way, Kim and Ron get the feeling that OCP had shut it's lethal defenses down ever since the pulse. Robocop picks up this by looking back at them and he nods it's a possibility. Shortly, they arrive at an office that they had hoped to avoid, the office of Sara Cable.

Sara comes out with a wild-eyed stare and starts attacking Robocop. She yells out, "Why couldn't you have shot him in the head? That would have prevented this whole damn mess! Because of your friendship with John, I had to shut off the lethal defenses even though they weren't affected by the pulse! It was a condition of the Courts to have no lethal weaponry working at all! It's all your fault!" Kim can take no more of the verbal assault on Robocop and bashes her foolish mouth in.

Kim then tells her, as she sinks to the floor unconscious, "You are so much like Bonnie, it makes me want to retch. Take a nap and you'll feel a little bit better." At that, Kim turns to Robocop and says, "Sorry about that, but she was bugging me, just like Bonnie."

Robocopnods his understanding and puts his hand to his right thigh. Suddenly, it opens and sends a massive handgun into his grip. He brings it up and says, "This is my best friend in the world. The Auto 9 pistol. This guyfires three round bursts. Ideal for disabling a computer that's mal-programmed."

Kim, Rufus and Ron can only gulp at the devastation it would wreak upon the computer, given the weapon's size.Robocop adds, "Besides, I haven't been shooting in a while. Gets boring after a time, not shooting your best friend in the world." He then lets out another thunderous laugh, only, this time, no quaking.

He then smiles and says, "I've done it. I've gained control of my laughter. Enough celebrating. Let's go stop Shego and Drakken." Kim, Ron and Rufus nod their heads in agreement and make their way to the location of the defunct S.A.I.N.T. Computer.


	13. Confrontation and Destroying the Compute...

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Confrontation and Destroying the Computer

Drakken and Shego are eagerly awaiting word that they are the new rulers of Michigan. However, their hopes are squashed flatter than a pancake when they hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, Dr. Drakken, how nice to see you again, not!" Slowly, they turn to the direction of the voice and see Kim, Ron and Rufus with a massive cyborg, like the one they had seen the previous evening. Yet this one is still active.

The cyborg then raises a massive handgun and says, "I am Commander 'Robocop' Murphy. Dead or alive, you're coming with me."

Shego puts up her hands and lights them up, yelling, "Come get some, Robocop!" She charges him and he aims for the ceiling just above her head. When she gets to the spot, he fires and causes part of the ceiling to come down onto her head, knocking her out. Drakken is now scared. He had never seen anyone take down Shego in less than ten seconds, let alone a cyborg.

He then yells out, "Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not! Same goes with the buffoon that you always hang around with." Kim starts to charge at him when Ron stops her.

"KP, this joker's all mine. If you would be so kind, please hold onto Rufus while I teach this blue-skinned freak some manners." Kim smiles and Rufus scampers over onto her shoulder. At that, Robocop, Rufus and Kim watch as Ron engages Dr. Drakken in battle. The fight takes less than five seconds, beating Robocop's time. Ron stands over Drakken and says, "Boo-yah." He then hauls Drakken up onto his feet and shoves him over to Robocop.

He then proceeds to dig Shego out of the mess and sees that she is still alive. He brings her out and says, "Book 'em, Dano." At that, Robocop lets out another thunderous laugh, with the same result as before, no shaking in the ground. He then passes Drakken and Shego to Kim and aims at the defunct computer. He sees RoboCable standing to the side and nods.

He returns his attention to the computer and targets it. When he's locked on, he opens fire on it, completely destroying it in thirty seconds flat, using only two magazines. That done, he then finds a handtruck, wheels it over to RoboCable's still form, loads it on there and they all head out, their prisoners in tow and a hero to bury. A burial long overdue.


	14. A Burial and a Declaration of Love

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

A Burial and a Declaration of Love

The next day, Kim, Ron, Rufus, James Murphy and Commander Alex 'Robocop' Murphy are part of a funeral procession for a long fallen hero. A hero named RoboCable. The procession goes into the same Cemetery that Officer Lewis is buried in. A forklift acts as the pallbearer and goes over to lift and carry the massive casket containing the remains of the cyborg over to an equally large grave. The grave is beside the marker bearing the name 'John Terrence Cable'. The forklift then lowers the casket into the grave and Robocop goes to the side of the grave and speaks his peace.

"I know John would have appreciated this, being remembered. Although he had received a funeral as a human, he was ignored as a cyborg. Make no mistake about it, he was corrupted by a lunatic scientist, one that wanted to destroy humanity instead of helping it. In my human form, I knew John to be a dedicated husband and a fine Police Officer. He was also a glory hound, but most of all, he was my best friend on the force. I was with him when he died as a human. I was being directed to kill him, and I didn't want to. It was tearing me up inside and he saw it. He then ordered me to shoot him, to spare him the sight of me suffering and to get Bone Machine to drop his guard. You see, he was holding John as a hostage because John was suspected of being Bone Machine and he didn't like it. When John made the sacrifice a second time, I wasn't with him. I was shut down so the pulse wouldn't affect me." He looks at the casket and says, "Thank you, John. You've always been a good friend to me. May the Lord bless and keep you. Amen."

He moves away from the grave and nods for the Police Honor Guard to do it's twenty-one gun salute. When it's all done, Robocop gives the salute and orders, "Present arms!" He sees the other Officers saluting and the Honor Guard holding their rifles as in a salute, waits for thirty seconds and orders, "Order arms!" He then goes over to James' side and nods that he's feeling slightly better.

Ron takes Kim to the side and Robocop and James see this, deciding they should check it out. Ron pauses for breath and stammers a bit, Kim putting a finger to his lips to calm him down. Ron calms down enough and smiles.

He then says, "Kim, we've known each other since we were little kids and we've been best friends forever. I've been doing some thinking and I feel it's right to tell you this. KP, I'm in love with you. I'd like to be your boyfriend. I don't care what anyone says, all I care about is you."

Tears falling from her eyes, Kim replies, "Ron, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I've been doing the same thing and Ifeel it's the right conclusion. I'd like to be your girlfriend, Ron. I don't care what Bonnie or anyone else thinks or says. They can't possibly understand matters of the heart, especially a heart I've been around for so long. That's your most endearing quality, you have a big heart and you've snared me, Ron. On that note, I'm in love with you, too, Ron Stoppable." She then embraces him and gives him a massive Frencher, with him returning it, hearing the celebratory yells of James and Robocop and smiling as they kiss and hold each other.


	15. Flight and Welcome Home

Kim Possible Meets Robocop p 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Flight and Welcome Home

The next day, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Robocop and James are at the Detroit Airport, waiting for the flight to take them back to Middleton. Kim and Ron hold hands together and smile warmly at each other, happy that they are with the right people to possibly share their lives with. Each other.

James clears his throat and says, "It seems Sara Cable wanted to blackmail me because I had an EMP Generator in the car and John had used it to shut down the city and the virus at the same time. Needless to say, she'll be in Court for a good long while, settling those Class-Action Lawsuits against OCP before she'll think about coming after me again."

Kim sighs and says, looking at James and Robocop, "I'm sorry I wasn't the one who stopped her."

Robocop replies, "Oh, but you did. You see, when you knocked her out, she forgot all about her scheme against James and Prime Directives, Inc. That will allow her to concentrate on more important matters at hand."

Ron asks, "What about Drakken and Shego? Jail won't hold them for very long." Kim and Rufus nod their agreement.

James says, "I don't think you'll have to worry about them. Making a threat over the air is worth at least five, six months in a Psych Ward. I don't write the sentences, but according to the Judge, that's what it is. That'll give you some kind of rest against the likes of them."

Kim smiles and says, "I wish it were that easy, Mr. Murphy, I really do. But, as long as they are not active, my boyfriend and I can concentrate on dating. I just hope Josh Mankey will understand."

Robocop nods and says, "If Bonnie or Josh give you any trouble about you dating Ron, tell them, 'Back off, or there will be trouble.' That's my favorite line right there and I don't mind you using it for anyone other than her either." He looks up and adds, "Looks like your flight is boarding. Have a nice and safe flight, Kim, Ron and Rufus. I hope to see you again sometime."

Ron replies, "I look forward to seeing you again, Commander Murphy." He holds out his hand and Robocop smiles and gently shakes it.

Robocop then looks at Kim and says, "Take very good care of Ron, Kim. Young men like him are very rare."

Kim smiles and says, "I know, and I will, Commander Murphy. Take good care of your best friend, okay?"

Robocop smiles, draws the Auto 9, twirls it and says, "Count on it, chum." He then puts it back into his thigh and watches them board the plane, James right at his side. They watch the plane pull away from the terminal and onto the tarmac.

As the plane accelerates, Robocop sheds a tear as he watches two new friends of his take off from his hometown. He feels the tear, wipes it and examines it. He smiles in recognition and waves at the plane as it ascends the sky above.

On the plane, Kim looks over at Ron and smiles. He looks back at her and smiles as well. They both then clasp hands and kiss each other passionately. They separate from the kiss and hold each other as much as the seats would allow. Rufus jumps up and down excitedly at them revealing their feelings to each other.

Five hours later, the plane touches down in Middleton. Bonnie sees the plane and starts scowling to put on a show for the other cheerleaders, but she fails miserably. The cheerleaders had heard about Ron chewing her out and Bonnie start changing her attitude toward him and all the others. She had helped a boy in a wheelchair get upstairs, a new student that was lost and even tutored some of the regulars in Detention.

When the door opens, she nods for them to open the sign. As she watches the people leave the gate, she sees Kim, Ron, and Rufus as they come out of the gate. Rufus sees her and ducks into Ron's pocket. Bonnie can only smile her barracuda smile and walk toward them. When she gets closer, she sees them holding hands and her smile softens.

Embarrassed, Bonnie says, "Kim, Ron, I know this is not easy for me, so please, bear with me on this. Welcome home to the newest and hottest couple in the school, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Kim and Ron look at the sign and see the exact same words on it.

Kim and Ron are floored and Ron asks, "How?"

Bonnie giggles and replies, "It's all because of you, Ron. You triggered a desire within me. A desire to be nicer to those not so popular. After all, popularity is so over-rated. Also, we saw the News footage of the second funeral for John Cable and we saw you kissing." She then wraps them both in a crushing hug, adding, "I'm so sorry, you guys. I hope we can start being friends sometime."

Kim smiles and replies, "I'd like nothing more, Bonnie." Bonnie giggles and breaks away from the hug, motioning for Tara King to bring the Mad Dog head. Tara giggles and brings up the Mad Dog head to Ron.

Bonnie says, "I know this is not exactly the best place for it, but we missed the Mad Dog while he was away. Ron, could you please?" Ron nods and puts the head on with Tara's help.

He then starts his routine, howling insanely and shaking his head, foam flying everywhere. Bonnie smiles gently, not seeing Josh nearby and him seething.

Ron removes the mask and gives Kim a passionate French kiss. As they kiss, they faintly hear an angry scream and ignore it, both of them thinking, 'Who cares? All that matters is our happiness.' They then separate from the kiss and smile again, both blissfully unaware of what awaits them.

Josh storms up and asks, "Kim, how could you? How could you go for this loser? Look at him, he has no fashion sense about him at all. He even has a rodent in his pocket."

Kim gives him a hard glare and says, "Back off, Josh,or there will be trouble." Ron returns the glare and nods, agreeing with her 100. Josh looks around himself and sees the cheerleaders scowling at him in agreement with Kim. He then meekly smiles, waves his fingers and runs away screaming, plotting his revenge against Kim and Ron.

Two months later, Ron is injured saving Kim's life and given another chance to fight crime as Street Hawk. He learns that Josh Mankey was behind his injury and defeats Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn with an acro-aerobatic maneuver.

Two months after, Kim is abducted by Senor Senior Junior and Ron rides the super-cycle on the top of the water to rescue her. He wounds SSJ when he moves to strike Kim.

One month after that, Ron and Kim go to Yamanouchi together and defeat Monkey Fist and DNAmy, working together for the first time in three months. They create their children during the flight. Monkey Fist and DNAmy lose their lives, as well as another confederate and two innocents.

Two months after, Ron and Kim are engaged and learn they will be parents. Dr. Drakken has gathered a gallery of their strangest foes, only Shego doesn't join. She finds the idea of killing Ron repulsive. Most of the gallery is wiped out, only two survivors.

Five months after that, Ron and Kim find out they're having triplets and are on Maternity vacation when it is interrupted by a situation involving two friends of theirs. The crisis is ended and Kim and Ron get married. Their children are born two months later.

Who knows what they will come across within the next year?


End file.
